Membunuh teman atau diBunuh teman
by zept newbie
Summary: Sasuke tetap pada jiwa kegelapanya, Sasuke memberi Naruto pilihan, Membunuh teman atau diBunuh teman !
1. Chapter 1

hajimemashite ,  
saia zept , author newbie di FFN , ini ff pertama saia ,  
mohon R n R read and review / baca dan beri masukan ,  
*bungkuk'' ala japan*

Don't like Don't read

Rate : K+ T

Disclaimer :  
Masashi Kishimoto

CHAPTER 1

Naruto menatap langit malam yg penuh bintang sambil tiduran di atap rumahnya.

"hufft" gumam naruto , pikiranya melayang mengenang peristiwa penyerangan madara/tobi beberapa bulan yg lalu.

Ya beberapa bulan yg lalu madara/tobi melaksanakan misinya yaitu perang dunia ninja ke 3 dg di awali penyerangan ke konoha untuk mendapatkan biju ekor 9 yaitu kyuubi dari naruto.

karena setelah mendapatkan hachibi dg terbunuhnya kirabi / killer bee hanya tersisa satu biju lagi yaitu kyuubi dari naruto.

* flash back *

''naruto gunakan bunshin tangkap dan tahan madara, aku akan menggunakan jurus itu'' kata kakashi pada naruto, ''apa , jg bilang guru kakashi akan.''

''ya , aku akan menggunakan jurus terlarang teknik shiki fuujin'' ucap kakashi memotong kata-  
kata naruto, ''tapi guru, bukankah teknik itu harus dibayar dg nyawa guru'' naruto mencoba mengingatkan kakashi.

''ya aku sadar betul dg hal itu naruto tapi kau lihat keadaan telah buruk, kita tertekan kekuatan musuh terlalu besar kita tidak akan bisa menang'' jawab kakashi.

''hey hey, aku tidak tahu apa yg kalian bicarakan tapi kalian akan segera mati , aku akan mendapatkan kyuubi dan rencana mata bulanku akan terwujud'' kata madara dari atas reruntuhan gedung kantor hokage yg sedari tadi lolos dari serangan naruto dan kakashi.

sedangkan sasuke tampak melihat pertarungan madara vs naruto n kakasi dari pahatan wajah hokage di tebing batu konoha.

''tidak ada bnyak wkt lagi naruto cepat ini semua tergantung padamu'' teriak kakashi ''baiklah aku tahu'' jawab naruto dan langsung merapal 3 bunshin menyerang madara.

tapi dg mudah bunshin naruto dilenyapkan madara, ''kena kau'' ucap naruto dg senyum penuh percaya diri.

*bralk* dari bawah 2 bunshin naruto menangkap kaki madara dan dg cepat naruto merapal 2 bunshin lagi termasuk dirinya memegangi tubuh madara ''kena kau , lakukan guru kakashi'' teriak naruto memberi kode.

Dg sekejap kakasi berada di depan madara dan segera merapal teknik shiki fuujin dan di belakang kakashi telah nampak shinigami.

Dan langsung mengarahkan tanganya menembus tubuh kakashi ke tubuh madara.

''arrg kurang ajar kau kakashi'' madara nampak meringis kesakitan saat tangan shinigami mulai menembus dadanya mencengkeram rohnya ,

bersambung. . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Thx bwt yg review di chapter 1 yg msh awut''an smga bs jd plajaran agr lebih bæk lg, arigato gozaimasu

Membunuh teman atau diBunuh teman

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+ T

Genre : friendship

Pairing : g tw pairing itu apa ? Yg saia tw yg bwt makan itu,  
Reader : ''ITU PIRING''

FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"々/SPAN/FONTCHAPTER 2FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"々/SPAN/FONT

Di sudut lain di desa Konoha para Ninja sedang bertempur melawan pasukan Madara yg merupakan kloning dari Zetsu yg berjumlah sangat banyak.

''Sakura, awas'' teriak Sai sambil melempar kunai ke arah kloning Zetsu yg hendak menyerang Sakura dari belakng. ''Terima kasih Sai'' Sakura berterimakasih pada Sai yg baru saja menyelamatkanya, ''kau kenapa Sakura ? Kau tampak tidak fokus, akhir2 ini aku lihat kau tampak berubah tidak seperti biasanya'' tanya Sai pd Sakura, ''etto, tidak apa2'' jawab Sakura singkat.

Sai berpaling dan melihat sesuatu di tempat gedung Hokage, ''a a apa itu,'' ucap Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung Hokage, disana terlihat Shinigami dari teknik Shiki fuujin Kakashi, ''i i itu'' Sakura terbelalak.

''arrgg . . . .'' Madara tampak kesakitan karena rasa sakit yg luar biasa, ''ini akan berakhir Madara'' ucap kakashi pada Madara, ''bodoh, kau pikir aku ini siapa, aku tidak akan mati dg teknik macam ini'' jawab madara dan tiba2 api Amaterasu muncul dari sekitar tubuh Madara, ''Naruto, awas'' teriak Kakashi pd Naruto, ''ya aku tahu'' jawab Naruto yg Mulai transform ke mode Kyuubi, tampak ekor 4 di belakang, cakra Kyuubi mulai menetralisir api Amaterasu namun nampak api Amaterasu melawan cakra Kyuubi, ''anak bodoh apa yg kau lakukan percuma saja'' ucap madara meremehkan Naruto dalam mode Kyuubi-nya.

''gu gu guru Kakashi'' ucap Sakura yg tiba2 datang karena tadi melihat Shinigami dari teknik Shiki fuujin Kakashi. ''pergi sakura'' ucap Naruto yg terdengar seprti raungan, ''Na na ruto'' Sakura kaget melihat Naruto dalam mode Kyuubi-nya tengah memegangi sosok bertopeng yg dri sekitar tubuhnya mengeluarkan api hitam. ''hyaaa . . . '' Kakashi menarik hanya roh tangan dari Madara (seperti Hokage ke 3 vs Orochimaru), ''maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa bertahan lama'' ucap Kakashi, Shinigami mulai mengayunkan pedang memotong roh tangan Madara dan menelanya, ''arrrg . . . '' teriak Madara kesakitan. Kakashi ambruk bersamaan dg itu Shinigami pun menghilang, Sakura berlari ke arah Kakashi memeriksa keadaanya namun percuma, Sakura pun tahu teknik yg baru saja digunakan Kakashi dan konsekuensi pemakainya adalah nyawa pemakainya.

Sakura menangis sesegukan, Sai yg baru saja datang tidak tahu apa yg terjadi, Madara mulai meronta dan Naruto pun terlempar , aneh Madara masih kuat pikir Naruto, Naruto mulai transfrom ke Kyuubi ekor 6 dan langsung mengeluarkan rasengan dari mulutnya mengenai Madara telak, ''argg . . .'' Madara terlempar namun masih bisa berdiri dan membuka sedikit topeng memperlihatkan mata sharinganya ke arah Naruto dan Naruto mulai meraung nampak terkena efek sharingan Madara, perlahan lahan Naruto mulai ke bentuk tubuhnya semula dan tampak lemas, '' ke ke kuatan apa itu'' ucap Naruto heran dg kekuatan Madara.

Bersambung . . .

Yosh chapter 2 gaje kelar, gomen , author newbie please review, kritik pedas sangat membantu , arigato gozaimasu. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yohoho, chapter 2 ternyata juga masih awut''an *sweetdropped* coba chapter 3 akan lebih baik atau sama saja atau bahkan tambah jelek + gaje ea *suram*

Membunuh Teman atau Dibunuh Teman

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+ T

Genre : Friendship

Warning : Gaje tingkat tinggi

# CHAPTER 3 #

Madara berjalan gontai ke arah Naruto yang juga sudah lemah tak berdaya.

''Sudah berakhir, akan kudapatkan Kyuubi'' ucap Madara yg nampak merasa telah Menang.

Madara telah sampai di tempat Naruto yg masih lemah tak berdaya.

''A a a apa yg akan kau lakukan'' tanya Naruto pada Madara.

''Kau tanya apa yg akan aku lakukan?'' ucap Madara.

''Aku akan mendapatkan Kyuubi'' lanjut Madara.

Madara mencekik leher Naruto. Mengangkatnya bersiap memasukan Naruto ke pusaran mata Sharingan-nya.

Sakura terkejut dg tindakan Madara. ''Naruto . . .'' Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto yg sedang dicekik Madara.

Sai menyusul sakura untuk melindunginya.

''Chrraaaaaaassss'' Kilat biru nampak menembus tubuh Madara.

Naruto,Sakura, dan Sai nampak terkejut.

''S s sa su ke, penghianat'' ucap Madara lirih.

Tampak Chidori dari pedang Sasuke menembus dada Madara. Darah Madara mengucur deras.

''Kau terlalu bodoh meremehkanku Madara'' ucap Sasuke sambil memcabut pedangnya. Madara melepaskan cekikan Naruto dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke namu sial buat Madara.

''Chidori . . . Crhaasssrrrsss'' Chidori Sasuke telak mengenai Madara.

Madara terlempar beberapa meter setelah terkena Chidori Sasuke. Sasuke menghampiri Madara yg terlempar.

''Cih , rupanya hanya seperti ini kekuatanmu, Madara uchiha'' ucap Sasuke yg berdiri disampi tubuh Madara.

''Ke ke kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke'' tanya Madara lirih.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke nampak memperlihatkan Mangekyo Sharingan-nya mengeluarkan Amaterasu membakar Madara.

''Arrrgghhh. . .'' perlahan lahan tubuh Madara mulai hilang terbakar Amaterasu.

Di beberapa sudut Konoha tampak kloning Zetsu mulai menghilang.

''Apa yg terjadi , apakah Naruto dan Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan Madara'' ucap Yamato yg terkejut melihat klon Zetsu yg di lawanya dan beberapa Ninja Konoha tiba-tiba lenyap menjadi semajam akar tumbuhan.

''Huh . . . , ternyata kau lemah Madara'' ucap Kabuto yg mengawasi pertempuran di Konoha.

''Apa ini, apakah tuan Madara telah tewas'' pikir Zetsu yg juga sedang melawan Ninja Konoha. Zetsu pun pergi ke tempat Kabuto dan mereka pergi kabur.

''Sa su ke . . .'' ucap Sakura dan Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke. Sai hanya melihat dg serius.

''Apa kabar Naruto , Sakura lama kita tidak berjumpa'' sapa Sasuke tanpa ekspesi.

''Sasuke-kun te terimakasih, apakah kau kembali ke Konoha untuk membantu kami?'' tanya Sakura.

''Tidak, aku hanya menyaksikan kalian''

''Aku membunuh Madara karena disinilah ada kesempatan itu'' jawab Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura tampak kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke. ''Sasuke kau . . .'' ucap Sakura lirih.

''SASUKE, Kau ini kenapa'' teriak Naruto.

''Bukankah kau sudah tahu Naruto'' jawab Sasuke

''Kenapa kau masih seperti ini Sasuke'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Kau tahu itu Naruto'' jawab Sasuke.

''KEMBALILAH SASUKE, KEMBALILAH SEPERTI KAU YANG DULU'' Naruto berteriak.

''Kau ingin aku kembali seperti yg dulu, KEMBALIKAN AYAH IBU DAN KAKAKKU'' jawab Sasuke.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tak disangka Sasuke masih menyimpan dendamnya.

''Lalu kenapa, kenapa kau membunuh Madara Sasuke'' tanya Naruto.

''Kau tahu rencana gilanya kan Naruto''

''Dia ingin menguasai Dunia, kalau aku tak membunuhnya dia akan menggagalkan misiku'' jawab Sasuke.

''A a apa misimu Sasuke'' tanya Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

''Pertama aku akan menghancurkan Konoha menghabisi klan Senju dan akan kusisakan Satu klan Senju''

''Kau tahu siapa klan Senju yang akan kusisakan Naruto?, itu adalah kau Naruto''

Naruto,Sakura,dan Sai kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

''Sa su ke'' ucap Sakura lirih.

''SASUKE, kita ini kan teman bahkan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku'' ucap Naruto setengah berteriak dan sedih.

''Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu Naruto, aku akan memutuskan ikatan itu''

''Aku dari klan Uchiha dan kau dari klan Senju, kita tidak akan pernah bersatu Naruto'' jawab Sasuke dingin.

''HENTIKAN PEMIKIRAN BODOHMU SASUKE'' naruto semakin emosi dengan sahabatnya yang telah banyak berubah.

''Ini bukan pemikiran konyol Naruto, ini tekadku''

''Kenapa kau masih memegang ikatan yg sudah lama aku putus''

''Aku sudah muak dg sifat anak kecilmu Naruto''

'Ini jalan yg kupilih dan pilihanmu adalah Membunuhku atau aku yang akan Membunuhmu'' ucap Sasuke yg sekejap tubuhnya menjadi beberapa burung gagak dan menghilang, seperti ilusi Itachi.

* flash back end *

''Kak Naruto'' panggil seseorang

''Oh kau Konohamaru'' jawab Naruto melihat Konohamru datang.

''Sedang apa kak Naruto sendirian disini'' tanya Konohamaru

''Memandang langit malam'' jawab Naruto singkat

''Kakak masih memikirkan teman kakak yg pergi itu'' tanya Konohamaru lagi

''Etto . . .'' Naruto terdiam

''Memangnya masalahnya apa sih kak?''

''Ini rumit Konohamaru, aku dan dia seperti minyak dan air''

''Apa kakak membenci dia?''

''Aku membencinya karena dia pergi dan dia semakin termakan kegelapan''

''Tapi aku percaya suatu saat kak Naruto akan bisa menyadarkan dia''

''Ini sulit, aku rasa aku akan membunuhnya atau dia yg membunuhku''

''Kenapa kak Naruto seperti putus asa?''

''Kau tidak mengerti Konohamaru, ini terlalu rumit, aku dan dia memang ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh''

''Oh begitu ya kak, kalau begitu aku yg akan mengganti posisi kakak''

''apa maksudmu Konohamaru?''

''Aku yg akan mengganti posisi kakak menjadi Hokage ke 6''

''Kakak tidak pantas menjadi Hokage dg kata-kata kakak yg putus asa seperti itu''

''Kau kau tidak mengerti Konohamaru''

''Ya aku tidak mengerti masalah kakak tapi kakak terlalu lemah untuk menjadi Hokage karena mudah menyerah''

''Calon Hokage akan mencari jalan apapun yg terbaik untuk sahabatnya''

''Apakah kakak tidak malu sebagai anak Hokage ke 4 sangat lemah dan putus asa''

Naruto tertunduk sebentar dan berkata ''Kau benar Konohamaru, aku tidak boleh lemah aku adalah anak Hokage ke 4''

''Aku akan membawa sahabaku kembali, dg cara yg terbaik''

''Aku tidak akan menyakiti sahabatku walaupun aku disakiti oleh sahabatku sendiri''

''Aku Uzumaki Naruto akan membawa sahabatku kembali karena aku adalah calon Hokage ke 6''

''Hehehe, itu baru kak Naruto yg ku kenal'' Konohamaru tersenyum dg senyum khasnya yg mirip Naruto.

''Terimakasih Konohamaru, ayo aku traktir mie ramen di kedai Ichiraku'' ajak Naruto

''Wah yg benar, ayo kak kebetulan aku lapar''

Mereka berduapun turun dari atap dan pergi ke kedai mie ramen.

The end.

Yosh, akhirnya tamat juga walaupun endingnya tambah gaje dan mengecewakan *gomen* tapi saya sudah berusaha keras dan inilah hasilnya. Tentu hasilnya masih banyak kekurangan, oleh karena itu mohon Reviewnya.

Terimakasih buat yg sudah mereview, maaf chapter 1 - 2 dan mungkin 3 masih acak-acakan untuk yg chapter 1 - 2 belum sempat di perbaiki.

Arigato gozaimasu, Kritik pedas dirindukan. 


End file.
